The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Tracking objects in video streams requires detecting trackable image features in the video data, then detecting movement of the image features from one frame of the video to another. Feature detection algorithms can be quite slow relative to the typical frame rate of video streams. As the frame rate increases or the frame size increases, the feature detection algorithms and tracking algorithms can become computationally bound. In such cases, image features cannot be tracked at high frame rates, which reduces tracking fidelity. Additionally, typical feature detection algorithms are based on properties of static images that are independent of the tracking algorithm applied.